A Wedding And A Baby
by Daisycupcake811
Summary: Ruby brings home a girlfriend and after six years of marriage Emma and Killian try for a baby. (Third story in the Our Best Shot series)


Emma has been married for two years when Granny dies unexpectedly. What's even more unexpected is when the old woman's will is uncovered and it proclaims that the diner is half hers. Killian finds her that night sitting behind the diner's counter crying. The image is jarring to say the least because his wife is a self-proclaimed badass.

Emma has been married for three years when Ruby announces she's leaving, that she wants to get out of their tiny town and see the world. Emma almost chokes on her wine when her friend tells her and Killian sets down his fork, sensing that this is going to turn into a conversation. Ruby tells them there's no use talking her out of it and hands over manila folder. Inside are the papers for her half of the diner, now signed over to Emma.

She's been married for five years the next time she sees Ruby in person. Her best friend pops back into town this time with a girlfriend in tow. Emma invites Ruby and Dorothy over for dinner and the couple tells her and Killian all of their stories, how they met and where they've been together. They met in Kansas and traveled all over Europe and Asia before coming home.

Ruby announces that they're engaged over dessert and immediately starts gushing about wedding plans, dates, colors and "Will Emma please be the maid of honor". The blonde accepts with a smile and gets up to hug her friend. Later when she and Ruby are washing the dishes Emma can hear bits and pieces of the conversation between Killian and Dorothy. She catches a "What are your intentions" and an "If you hurt her".

Emma has been married for six years when the wedding happens and a certain test comes back positive. It's been a long and stressful year between helping to plan a wedding, a preteen son and making the decision to try for a baby. She doesn't think she'll conceive so fast, after only five months of trying but it happens. They don't tell anyone for a little bit wanting to make sure that the baby is healthy and that they aren't getting everyone excited for nothing.

Ruby figures it out for herself when Emma makes an excuse as to why she can't join the happy couple for a girls trip to Vegas two weeks before the brunette squeals about being an auntie again for at least twenty minutes before she scraps the Vegas plan and books them a weekend at a spa a couple hours away.

She's five months when Ruby and Dorothy's wedding comes around. It's a beautiful day for a wedding ceremony. The perfect fall weather and just the right amount of leaves on the ground. Ruby wears a tight fitting mermaid dress and Killian walks her down the aisle. Dorothy is wearing a simple white tea-length dress, not as dramatic as her future wife's but just as beautiful. Emma may or may not shed a few tears throughout the ceremony, later she'll blame it on the hormones and shove Killian off the couch when he teases her.

When the new couple return from their month long honeymoon, Ruby goes into full on "Aunt mode" and plans Emma's baby shower before buying a heap of things for the baby. It's at the shower that Emma let's it slip that the baby "Already has her daddy wrapped around her finger" and that Killian has been amazing through the whole thing . Ruby drops her slice of cake when she hears she's that she's going to have a niece and wraps Emma in a bone-crushing hug.

Emma goes into labor on a snowy day in January. She's a week past her due date and has been over being pregnant for a least a month. One minute she's standing in the kitchen eating peanut butter and the next her water breaks and it takes Killian two solid minutes to get over his shock and start the process of getting them to the hospital. When they get there Emma almost punches a nurse when the woman asks if she's sure she's in labor and then suggests that maybe she just peed her pants and that she's feeling false pains.

Eventually, she's settled into a room and their doctor comes in to see them and check how far along in labor she is. Emma knowingly informs both her husband and the doctor that this is going to be a long and slow labor. It is long and slow and more painful than Emma remembers. Henry comes after school and checks up on his parents for a little bit before Ruby takes him to get dinner. As quickly as labor started it stops progressing just as fast.

After twenty five hours of labor, their doctor decides that a c-section is the best course of action to insure a healthy mom and baby. An hour after the decision had been made Emma is wheeled into the operating room. When she hears their daughter's cries Emma releases a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, looking over at Killian she sees the tears in her husband's eyes.

They wait an hour or so before letting the rest of the family into the room. Ruby coos over the baby and announces to the room that she wants one of her own. Henry watches his sister from a distance, She's tiny and so fragile looking that he's afraid of breathing too hard in her direction. Emma is too tired and sore to do more than lay there and watch her family. Killian is so enamored with his daughter that he can't even think of letting her go just yet, when he does it's so her brother can hold her.

Henry takes all of three seconds before deeming her "Perfect" and the proud parents ask if Ruby and Dorothy will be godparents of sorts to their little girl. It takes the whole hospital stay, but an hour before they're discharged the baby girl is deemed "Adeline Ruby Jones" to the delight of her Auntie Ruby.

Adeline is brought home and while the new family of four is settled on the couch Emma deems them "Perfect" and "Complete" .


End file.
